<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greatest Desires by littlesadfroggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625499">Greatest Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesadfroggie/pseuds/littlesadfroggie'>littlesadfroggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail is dead, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Feels, Hogwarts, Jack is an auror, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Murder Husbands, Pining, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, will is the defence against the dark arts professor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesadfroggie/pseuds/littlesadfroggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sees his greatest desires in The Mirror Of Erised</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greatest Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy my short angsty pining fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should find him in the room of requirement. He mopes around there a lot."</p><p>•</p><p>Jack walked through the passages of Hogwarts, weaving through the maze of rooms and doorways.<br/>
He found himself before the large blank wall, void of the paintings that litter the walls of castle.<br/>
Auror Jack Crawford watched as a door formed on the wall. It was tall and it's handles were rusted with age.<br/>
He pulled the hinges and the room opened up to show a man and a mirror.<br/>
The space was cold and silent.<br/>
Jack moved towards them.<br/>
He stopped a few feet behind the man.</p><p>"You remember when you decided to call Hannibal?"</p><p>•</p><p>Professor Will Graham stood in the room of requirement. He had never thought about entering the room until recently but now it called to him.<br/>
The mirror called to him.<br/>
He let the silence consume him as he stared into the reflective surface.<br/>
His peace was shattered when he heard a familiar voice echo behind him.</p><p>"You remember when you decided to call Hannibal?"</p><p>Will took in a sharp breath of air as a desperate attempt to ground himself. He closed his eyes, letting Jack's voice worm into his head.</p><p>"I wasn't decided when I called him.<br/>
I just called him."</p><p>Will could feel his former boss's eyes boring into the back of his head.</p><p>"I deliberated while the phone rang<br/>
and I decided when I heard his voice."</p><p>There was a pause between them and Will could feel the air becoming thick with conviction.<br/>
Judgement.</p><p>"You told him we knew."</p><p>"I told him to leave."</p><p>Will looked deep into the mirror.<br/>
The mirror of Erised.<br/>
He saw himself and two figures standing with him.</p><p>"Because I wanted him to run."</p><p>The taller figure was standing beside him, an arm wrapped around Will's waist.<br/>
The shorter figure was clinging to his arm, a bright smile adorning her face.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The question hung heavy in the air.<br/>
Will let it sit there, running it over in his mind.</p><p>"Um,"</p><p>Will looked into the eyes of the taller figure.</p><p>",because,"</p><p>It all felt too much now.</p><p>",because he was my friend."</p><p>The silence was so powerful it felt louder than his words.<br/>
He stared at the figure, at Hannibal. Will took in his features, the fond smile on his face and the arm that he had wrapped around him.<br/>
He shifted his gaze to the shorter, to his daughter, to Abigail. Her eyes were filled with so much joy and hope.<br/>
His deepest desire was here in front of him in this mirror<br/>
His family.</p><p>"And because I wanted to run away with him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just watched The Philosopher’s Stone with my little sister and it got to the scene with the mirror and I just went ‘ohhhh I can do so much Hannigram angst with this’ so here we are!<br/>I’m sorry if it’s awful but I tried my best :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>